The one who accepted you
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: Around the new season of Hetalia, the Homestuck fandom showed a lot of support and love. This is my tribute to the beautiful moirailleagance that has formed between the Homestuck and Hetalia fandoms.


_Wow, writing in second point of view, so original!_

_Anyway, I fell in love with these two and their cute relationship._

* * *

Enter name: Homestuck Fandom.

Ever since you were created, you haven't known what love is.

The first year or two not many people even knew you existed.

And it wasn't that bad, really. Your people, the Homestucks were happy to exchange theories, art, fanfics, headcanons. When your creator made a new panel of your webcomic, you joined your Homestucks as they echoed the excited yells of 'update'.

But you didn't remain a small Fandom.

Hussie included a new race to the webcomic, the trolls.

* * *

Homestuck Fandom: Grow rapidly.

Suddenly, you were noticed.

But fame is not always a good thing, as you soon found out.

Every time you tried to make an appeal to the other Fandoms, they kicked you out or ignored you. Horrible, hurtful, untrue for the most of your people things were spoken.

So you closed yourself up, stopped trying to contact them.

And besides, you were probably better off that way - things in your webcomic were becoming more serious and bloodier than could be expected.

But there was one Fandom who kept bickering with you. Why they did that was beyond you.

As you learnt from your creator more about troll culture, you decided that maybe that Fandom, Hetalia, was your designated enemy, your _kismesis_.

* * *

Homestuck Fandom: Become kismesis with Hetalia Fandom.

Nope, this just can't possibly work out.

First off, Hetalia Fandom hadn't the faintest idea of what a kismesis could be. Second, both yours and their fans were trying very hard to make you stop hating each other, going as far as shipping your creators. So why did you continue fighting?

Suddenly the Hetalia Fandom disappeared. Something about a '_hiatus_' was going around. Strange, Sherlock Fandom seemed to have that same problem. But you had no idea what a '_hiatus_' could be. Maybe it was a weird word for some illness only you Fandoms got?

Who knows?

But you found out quite soon.

Hiatus meant when a thing didn't happen for a while.

For you that thing was updates.

Of course, your creator left you with a newly established moirailleagance and a promise for something **incredible**.

But holy shit, two months were long.

Yet you somehow found a way through them.

Then you got your long-expected flash, and boy was it worth it!

For about a week you forgot everything that had ever troubled you; your fans stopped the shipping wars; everything was Cascade and nothing hurt.

Then life went back to normal and updates were back to normal.

Time passed and there was yet another hiatus. This time you knew what a hiatus meant.

And you hated it.

In fact, you hated it so much that you practically drove yourself to madness, even though it was just one month this time.

All the other Fandoms hissed at you to shut up, stop whining. Because others, like Sherlock Fandom, had it much, much worse. But why should you care about them when they never showed you any compassion anyway?

There was one voice, though, which wasn't so hurtful, and which you recognised.

Hetalia Fandom came back (or perhaps they never left?), and although they weren't as apparent as the other Fandoms, they still were _there. _And they were the one who listened to your crazy questions of the sort 'wait what if, just what if _we_ are the update?'

Neither of you noticed when you stopped your dumb-as-fuck fighting, but it sure felt good to have someone by your side for the first time ever.

Your long-awaited update came again and you were soon back to normal, at least as much as you could be called normal.

But that was okay, because you had a buddy. You hanged out, made AUs together, got each other's backs whenever another Fandom tried to start another war with one of you.

A new Fandom was born – Hetastuck. At first you freaked out, but then Hetalia explained to you that it was perfectly normal for something to get its own Fandom personification, if it got big enough.

You even mustered up the courage to explain to Hetalia Fandom what a moirail was and you soon became a pale item. Some of your fans even lovingly came up with the name 'hiatus moirails'.

But then you got incredible and devastating news, both at the same time.

The incredibly wonderful news was that you would get a game! A wonderful game funded by your people that looked very promising. Of course, there were still conflicts within you about it, but they were minor.

The devastating news? 2013 was going to be your last year.

But you were too dazed by the fund-raising for the game to worry about that yet.

Besides, you surely had at least half a year still left, right?

Right.

That wasn't the only news you and Hetalia were going to get.

About three months later, your moirail learnt that they would get a new season, and in a whole new style at that!

Oh what a beautiful world indeed.

* * *

Homestuck: Bake a ridiculous amount of sweets for Hetalia.

Today is 25th January, 2013, and you have succeeded brilliantly at that. You can't help but feel proud at how united the Hetalians were that day - making livestreamception a thing just so everyone still awake could have a chance to see the first episode.

They kind of remind you of how you simultaneously crashed megaupload, livestream and tumblr on your own big date; something they gladly didn't accomplish, but hey, you're the crazier Fandom here.

You congratulated Hetalia so many times that day, and fended off anyone who even thought of making that day bad for them.

After all, they had been there for you when nobody else was.

It seems that your nickname, the _Hiatus moirails_ is no longer relevant. Now it's more like an ironic yet still nice-sounding name for a very beautiful moirailleagance.

However, everything good comes to an end sooner or later.

You never found it in you to break it to Hetalia that this year your webcomic will end.

They still found out.

One evening you are hanging out at your place. You are fondly regarding the published Homestuck books you have, especially the newest one, that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff one (with a signature from Dave, of course). Hetalia is at their laptop, scrolling through tumblr and muttering something to themselves from time to time.

But at one moment they let out a whimper. Before you know it, they are crying.

You rush over to the older Fandom. 'What's wrong?' you want to ask, but you see the screen before you manage to say anything.

The bolded and italicised words slap you in the face like a wet mop.

**_'Neither can live while the other survives.'_**

Hetalia turns to you, eyes red and face completely wet.

'Why?' They ask. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'We...didn't want to worry you. You're so happy and right now...' Hetalia sobbed again and Homestuck hugged them tight. 'Shhh, it'll be okay... We're gonna get our own official game next year! So nothing bad can happen to us really. L-Look at Harry Potter! Their books and movies ended long ago but they're still around.'

* * *

Now that both of you are aware of this fact, you decided to spend even more time together.

You must admit, it feels wonderful to have another Fandom support you.

Neither you, nor Hetalia have any idea what awaits you.

But given the nature of Homestuck, both of you silently agree it wouldn't be a very smooth ride to the end.

You are sure in one thing.

You will never forget the Fandom who first dared to overcome your undeserved bad reputation and who accepted you.

* * *

_To be continued?_

_Possibly, because Homestuck still hasn't ended, but unfortunately the end is on the horizon like a storm cloud._

_And boy what a storm it would be._

* * *

_PS, I'm referring to a post on tumblr that I can't find right now..._


End file.
